


Blue!

by bettertoburnthantofadeaway



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Evil isn't so alone, F/M, Fluffy, Lulu's Annoying Voice, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettertoburnthantofadeaway/pseuds/bettertoburnthantofadeaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot for a friend. Lulu's an annoying little shit and Veigar thinks it's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinotastic/gifts).



“Hey blue!” Lulu yelled in that high pitched voice that I could only compare to the screeching of the depths of hell opening just for me. I attempted to ignore her, looking down at the ancient tome before my, deciphering the runes through millennia of dust and wear. It had been all too easy to steal such a thing from the many works that the scroll bearing fool had kept in his home, and the script wouldn’t be too very difficult for me. But I needed to work, and this absolute child in my home wasn’t going to do anything but interrupt me from mastering powers beyond her darkest dreams.

Wait. In my home? The door had been locked three times over! She couldn’t have gotten in any other way, I had no windows, no other methods for her to enter. How had she- Pix, the only way was that spirit, or faerie, or whatever that nuisance was. Where was it though? It wasn’t hovering around her like a moth to a particularly annoying flame. 

“Whatcha reading there blue?” the purple annoyance chittered, grabbing for the tome as I held it away from her probably sugar coated hands. 

“Lulu, remove yourself from my home, you’re not welcome.” I spoke as firmly as I could around her varied attempts to jump on me to grab the tome, didn’t she know what could happen to her? Not that I cared.

“But we’re friends! Super mega best friends, so of course I’m welcome, even pix says so!” Could the thing even speak? If so, I needed to have a serious talk with it about boundaries. And, friends? I only spoke to her to push her away, cute had no place among evil. And she definitely wasn’t that, evil, or cute. Not cute either. 

“We are most certainly not friends, leave!” Her eyes went wide, fear, that was good, maybe she’d just-

“Are we dating then? Yay!” She squealed, wrapping her arms around me in my defenseless state of protecting the tome. Could she not take a hint and leave? 

“No, evil is alone! I don’t have friends, let alone dates. Get off of me.” Maybe she’d just listen for once in her insignificant life and leave me alone. 

“Does that mean you don’t like me?” Finally she understands something. But, she still hasn’t let go. And now she’s crying. Why is she crying, it’s a mere fact of life, evil is alone, and therefore has no one close. I should just throw her out the same door she broke into, but she isn’t nearly annoying enough for that.

“No. Evil is alone, and therefore there are no friends, and certainly no dates involved.” She pouted at me, tears coming to a stop. Maybe she’d just leave now. 

“But you don’t have to be alone blue, you have me! I could be your super mega best friend and girlfriend! That way you would just have one friend, and one date. Evil can do that, can’t it?” She was far too nice, nicer than any other fool with or without fur in the league. 

“Lulu, you don’t understand, evil is alone. I don’t want or need a friend, not a date either.” She frowned at this, an expression that I was unaware her face could hold for more than a second at a time. 

“But you don’t have to be alone! You can be evil and still have me here,” her hug became like a vice grip as she continued “besides, I think you’re cute blue! So please, please, please! Let me be your super mega bestest friend date combo!” I had never been so glad not to be a fool without fur as now, it hid emotional reactions better to have fur.

“Fine, purple.” If nothing else was to come of this, at least I might convince the perhaps admittedly cute annoyance to stop calling me blue through reverse psychology, since asking never worked with her. It was, odd to be called by a color.  
“Yay! Blue and Purple at it together.” Or maybe, it’d just backfire terribly.


End file.
